


The Underblade Chronicles: Premonition

by Catapily



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catapily/pseuds/Catapily
Summary: The Soul Buster was the only thing protecting the monsters from meeting their end. And yet, it walked Frisk through a journey of revenge.1. I know how the world began. It started with two titans in an endless sea...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	The Underblade Chronicles: Premonition

**I know how the world began. It started with two titans in an endless sea...**

**1\. INTRODUCTION**

The world came and went at their will. Two titans, a human and a monster, were the masters of this world. The two titans warred for millennia, until all that stood was their corpses and ash.

Once upon a time, there was a war between the descendants of these two titans — humans and monsters. They fought with magic. Technology. Determination. Then the humans fused their few dead human mages with their machines. Regenerations. Deadly, swift and precise battle machines, armed with endless determination and crippled only by a need for ether fuel. Soon the humans gained the skill to create these machines without their corpses, and they became mass-produced. No longer did they need the dead mages. Raw ether worked well enough.

Monsters never had such a breakthrough, and the army of Regenerations grew. They sucked the human titan of much of its magic, shriveled their home to a barren wasteland, lost their limited grasp on magic. It was a good thing for the humans that they learned to assemble their Regenerations without their mages. They were extinct, after all. No human would ever wield magic again. It was but a fleeting memory.

After depleting the human titan of much of its magic, the humans invaded the monster titan — rich and abundant and overflowing in ether — and warred once more. The monsters escaped to the human titan. Some swam up the endless waterfalls running down the human's back. Some flew and soared beyond the clouds to the tops of the shoulders. And others invented boats and transport ships to climb up the legs of the human titan, finding a new home on unfamiliar land. Yet the war waged on, and on, and on. Indeed it seemed that the battle of the two titans had never ended, and had only passed on to a new cast of dolls. The war was the endless tide ebbing at the feet of the titans, waning only to push back harder until it devoured.

_It was the end,_ the monsters thought. _We will all be consumed by this endless war._

The monsters decided to create an end, dubbed the Last Stand. It was to be the last battle between the human Regenerations and the monsters, an all-out attack. Their numbers were dwindling after being picked and plucked by those machines over and over again. If they did not survive this battle, then this would be the end of all monsters.

The Last Stand was five years ago. Five years ago when Frisk's father came back crippled from the war, but boasting the defeat of the Regenerations and lauded a war hero. Five years ago when they held the memorial for those who fought and died but left no dust. Five years ago when every monster thought it was the end of war, and a time of peace. They were wrong.

They were very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a beeg crossover project I'm working on, called The Underblade Chronicles. It's essentially the Undertale characters and settings blended with the general storyline from Xenoblade Chroncles. Since it's quite long and daunting to write, I decided to do a 100 prompt challenge in which I put down my ideas for this, whether it's snippets from the main story or just the cast fooling around. I've got the main storyline and world already done, I just need to write it all ^-^ I'll try and upload every few days? Hopefully the story is understandable even without the main story out there yet, but if not, come by on Tumblr (catapilypip) and shoot me an ask? My goal is to show the story throught these prompts so it should be understandable. Hopefully.
> 
> Have a nice read!
> 
> \- Celeste but also cabbage


End file.
